1. Technical Field
The apparatus of the present application relates to a centrifugal force bearing for a rotor hub.
2. Description of Related Art
Centrifugal force bearings can include a combination of elastomeric members and metal shims of uniform thickness. The compression induced shear strain of the elastomeric members is typically the leading life limiter of the bearing.
Hence, there is a need for an improved bearing design having reduced compression induced shear strain during operation. Further, there is a need for a bearing that provides increased load capacity without increasing the size of the bearing.